


Waking up from a Nap

by Soyna



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, banora shipping, sassy Genesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angeal wakes up Genesis from a nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up from a Nap

**Author's Note:**

> For a contest that Binny-Bin is running on DA for Banora shipping.
> 
> Based off of Binny’s picture and for her picture.  
> http://binny-bin.deviantart.com/art/The-End-of-the-Day-Commission-298679352 - on DA
> 
> http://www.y-gallery.net/view/871468/ - on Y!

Genesis always slept naked.

Angeal didn’t understand why he was comfortable sleeping naked. Angeal always wore a t-shirt and boxers. He had never been comfortable wearing nothing. Part of that was growing up in a house where he had no privacy, sharing his bedroom with his parents, and the other part was the scarring experience of his blanket being pulled off of him on laundry day in the barracks.

Genesis was not bothered at all.

He had never seen Genesis have a moment of embarrassment in terms of his body. Genesis was not at all bothered when the sheets were pulled off him in the barracks, and exposing his body to everyone in the room. He often slept on top of the sheets and was not ashamed at all about the fact that he was wearing nothing. He woke often with someone throwing a pillow over his crotch so that they wouldn’t have to stare at his penis.

There were plenty of pictures of the Red General without his clothes spread around the internet, and he dealt with it by always critiquing the photographer. It was a unique way to deal with the pictures and answer all the questions that the press would bring forward. If he didn’t like the photograph, he would refuse to acknowledge a piece of horrible photography. It got to the point that when a picture showed up, he wouldn’t acknowledge it unless it was “a work of art”. There were plenty of pictures in the fan clubs, but they did nothing to the First Class SOLDIER’s fanclub. The only good photos were the ones that Genesis sent to him on his PHS when he was bored … or horny.

He shouldn’t have been shocked to see Genesis lying in bed with LOVELESS on his chest, an arm above his head, his hair mussed on his pillow, and not a stitch of clothing. He must have had the blanket covering him at one point because it was twisted around one of his ankles. The redhead’s breathing was steady, and his chest moved evenly. 

Angeal’s eyes were drawn down his lover’s body. They had been apart for two weeks and they finally had some time off together. It would only be a couple of days and he was sure that there was some PR stuff that he was going to have to do, but at the moment, he was only concerned about being with Genesis.

His eye moved down to his chest to his firm stomach and to the v-line of his hips. He loved nothing more than to run his hands down his sides and grip his hips firmly. He could no longer deny his eyes being drawn to Genesis flaccid cock that rested on his leg. 

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he took in a sharp breath and told himself that he should leave Genesis to sleep. He should be taking care of his plants, finish cooking dinner, and have a shower. He shouldn’t be staring at his naked boyfriend or thinking about all the things he wanted to do to him.

“Are you done staring?” Genesis whispered and opened one eye.

Angeal nearly jumped out of his skin. He took a step back and put his hand to his chest. “I wasn’t staring!”

“Liar.” Genesis chuckled and opened his other eye. He blinked at him sleepily and moved the book off his chest. He twisted his hips slightly making his cock roll on his leg. Angeal couldn’t help but look.

“Well, you shouldn’t read naked,” Angeal said, feeling his face turn bright red.

“I always read naked.” Genesis made no qualms about showing off his body and the spreading of his legs. A mischievous smile formed on his lips. “There are more enjoyable things to do while naked, if you will gladly remove that uniform of yours.” Genesis raised a hand and lazily waved it at his clothing. “It is getting in the way of my view.”

Rolling his eyes, Angeal started to remove his clothing. Genesis’ cock quickly started to stiffen and Angeal had only removed his coat. Genesis was never shy to show his passion when it came to books or when it came to having sex. 

The bigger man took his time in rolling his suspenders off his shoulders and listened to Genesis left out a pleased-sounding sigh, and then he languidly stretched. The man arched his back and pointed his toes as he stretched every muscle in his body right in front of him.

“Tsk,” Genesis shook his head as he opened his brilliant blue eyes again. “You obviously need some assistance with those buckles. Shinra has issues with all these buckles and belts.” Genesis rose from the bed and stood naked in front of him. His hands got busy and they were running over his belt and undoing the buckles. Angeal gladly let him work and soon the belt was loosened and dropped to the floor. Genesis hummed. “I missed you, Ang.”

“I missed you, too,” Angeal said and reached for his naked lover. He pulled him in for a kiss that he had meant to keep brief, but Genesis quickly took over. Genesis' hands fisted his shirt and the kiss turned demanding and hungry. 

“You have no idea,” Genesis gasped as he pulled away from the kiss for a moment, “how much I missed you.” His grip increased on his shirt and Genesis started to fall back into the bed, pulling him down with him. He put out his arm to catch him from crushing the smaller man beneath him. “I’m going to show you.” 

“I’m counting on it,” Angeal chuckled in response, “but I still have my pants on.”  
“So unfortunate,” Genesis said. He quickly released him, and a hand went to grab his pants. “It also appears that your honour has missed me too.” His grip was firm enough to cause Angeal to grunt. “Free your honour.”

The next few minutes were filled with grunting, laughing, clothing being removed, blankets being tossed aside, and soon two naked men lay tangled and kissing each other. 

“Do we have to be anywhere tomorrow?” Genesis gasped as he had a firm hand on Angeal’s honour. 

“Nowhere,” Angeal said as he stopped himself from thrusting into Genesis talented fingers.

“Perfect,” Genesis cooed and gripped tighter.

Angeal grunted in response. “Easy. We don’t have to rush.” Taking control of the situation and rolling Genesis underneath him, Angeal forced one arm over his head, and he kissed the sensitive part of his neck that he knew would drive his redheaded lover over the edge. The hand on his cock tightened and Genesis made a sound that could only be described as delicious.

“Fuck me, we can be lazy about it later,” Genesis panted and pushed against him. “I want you now. I missed you and I didn’t even jerk off when I thought about you at night, so I need you right now.” There was a tone of desperation to his voice. “I wanted to wait for you, but it was an extra two weeks.” Genesis' hand gripped him tighter. 

“You held out?” Angeal chuckled as he moved to the other side of Genesis' neck. “I’m surprised.”

He gave out a cry and bucked underneath him as Angeal kissed and nibbled his warm flesh. “Yes,” Genesis crooned. “I had to stay in a tent and there was no privacy to even send you a dirty picture or sext. It was killing me to be chaste.”

“That is never a term that is used with you,” Angeal said and moved to give Genesis a sloppy and passionate kiss. 

“And what term would be used with me?” Genesis said as they broke the kiss apart. His hand was gently squeezing his cock and Angeal pressed it into his hand. He could see the sparkle in Genesis' brilliant blue eyes.

“Sexy,” Angeal started, and with every word after, he placed a kiss on Genesis' neck or shoulder. “Passionate, powerful, graceful and mine.”

A satisfying shiver ran through the redhead’s body. “Oh. Ang, you really do have a way with words,” Genesis cooed and was no longer gentle with the grip on his cock. Angeal bucked at the hard squeeze and was rewarded with a rich, low laugh from the man underneath him. “Why don’t we quit the banter and get down to some action?”

Angeal didn’t feel like he needed to say anything else. He reached between their bodies, grabbed Genesis' hand and forced it off his member. A small struggle ensued as Genesis tried to reach for his cock again. Angeal got the upper hand and moved both of Genesis' hands over his head, pressing them hard into the mattress.

“Can you keep them there?” Angeal asked, and he already knew the answer. There was a reason they had folded silk scarves in the end table.

The smirk and the twinkle in his eye told Angeal that the hands wouldn’t last long over his head, but would entertain him for as long as it amused him. Lifting his body off of Genesis, he reached to the night stand. He fumbled around the drawer and finally found the small bottle that he was looking for. 

“We are going to need to get some new supplies,” Angeal said absently as he settled in beside Genesis who was still laying with the hands above his head and looking at him with a blue fire blazing in his eyes.

“Well, we won’t unless you use it,” Genesis complained as he threw a leg over his larger lover's legs. The submissive pose was no longer as the redhead reached for the bottle, and Angeal had to pull away from him. 

It took more wrestling and arrangement for Angeal to get in the position he wanted the redhead in. Genesis looked flustered, his cock rigid against his stomach and his skin glowing with need. Angeal had him on his back, one leg was resting on his shoulder, the other pressed against his hip, leaving him exposed. Angeal kneeled between his legs with one hand on his heaving stomach and the other holding the bottle that he hadn’t opened yet.

“Hurry up,” Genesis mewled as he twisted his hips. His hard cock twitched in anticipation and the red tip glistened with precum.

Angeal smiled. “Quit fighting me, then,” he stated and pressed on his hip. 

Genesis twisted his hips upwards in encouragement. Opening the bottle, Angeal spread some of the gel on his hand and didn’t warm it up before placing his fingers close to Genesis' opening. He spread the fluid around a bit. A wonderful sound left Genesis throat, almost like a purr as he pushed against his finger. 

Genesis liked to rush.

Angeal liked to take his time.

It always made every encounter a battle of control to see who would get their way. It was never disappointing when they had sex. He moved the other hand down Genesis' firm stomach and gripped his silky penis, gently squeezing him. “Be still, so I can work here.”

“Too slow,” Genesis whimpered and arched into his touch. He moved like he was unsure of how he was going to move. His hands clutched at the sheets but looked like they wanted to do more.

“Be still,” Angeal said again and stopped his hands from moving, and held them still as Genesis gave a frustrated cry. “Be still or I won’t move.”

The redhead clenched his teeth, and with rapid breaths he stopped moving. The fire in his eyes was intense and full of passion. Angeal loved that look on him and loved it when he got overexcited to the point that he looked like he was going to combust.

“Good boy,” Angeal said and rewarded Genesis with pushing a lubed finger inside of him. Genesis reacted and jerked and pushed against the sheets. Angeal didn’t stop as he slowly pushed in and out as he stretched him wide enough to receive him. The sounds and sights of his passionate lover always got him to this point. Being apart for awhile always made it easier to get the wonderful sounds and images that were right in front of him.

He was getting anxious himself as he watched and listened to Genesis. The feel of his pressure-filled warmth that surrounded his fingers as he opened him up at the same time he squeezed down on him.

“Please, Angeal,” Genesis whispered. His eyes were glazed over and there was not a part of him that didn’t look full of energy and excitement. Genesis reached down between his legs and grabbed the hand that covered his crotch. “You’re killing me.”

“I know,” Angeal responded, giving the man’s twitching erection a squeeze. He leaned down and kissed his panting lips before pulling back again. He removed his fingers inside of Genesis . He reached for the bottle again and put some of the cool gel on his cock. When he looked at Genesis again, he was chewing his bottom lip and watching him make sure that he was covered appropriately.

Smirking at the desire in his every move and look, Angeal lined himself up. He made sure that Genesis' arm was set on his shoulder as he gripped the opposite side of his hip. He pushed his head against his opening and held it there as Genesis flopped back down on the bed and tried to impale himself in impatience. “Easy,” Angeal cooed and pressed down on his hip to keep him from moving too much.

“I don’t want it easy,” Genesis snapped, “Fuck me, Angeal! Fuck me hard! Make it so I can’t walk for three days.” His begging caused the fire inside his belly.

“As you wish,” Angeal said as he let his aggressive side rise up. The time away from Genesis was affecting him as well as he usually wouldn’t let Genesis push him over the edge. He would keep it slow, but he wanted him. He pushed inside of Genesis, letting out a satisfied sigh. Genesis gritted his teeth and demanded that he move. His hands were fisting the sheets so tightly that Angeal was sure they were going to tear.

He stayed still for a few seconds as he revelled in the warmth of the redhead’s body, and then he started to move. He didn’t bother to be gentle. He held Genesis' leg on his shoulder and the other hand was used as leverage to make sure that he was angling himself just right. Genesis' screaming and demands for more told him that he was hitting the right spot inside him.

With every thrust, Genesis panted his name. Angeal leaned forward, bending Genesis in two. Genesis was no longer able to make loud sounds as the air was pushed out his lungs. “Touch yourself,” he demanded, and the redhead reached for his own cock and started to fist it furiously. 

Angeal normally would have slowed this down to make it last longer, but the fire was already welling up inside him. The tightness that was inside of him wanted out and it wanted out now. He growled as he held his orgasm back until Genesis went over the edge, and it didn’t take him much longer to blow. His body arched as his hand stilled over his twitching cock as it pumped between them. Genesis' mouth was open in a silent scream and his body rigid beneath him. Angeal felt his cock being squeezed tightly as he continued to pump inside of him, holding off his bliss until Genesis couldn’t take anymore and collapsed under him.

He allowed himself to come with one deep thrust and collapsed on top of Genesis. Genesis was already recovering. He had his hands in his hair, and was kissing his face and neck as he came down from the crest.

“You are the best, Angeal,” Genesis cooed between kisses. 

Angeal rolled off him and curled up beside Genesis, pulling him close while he caught him in a hug, enjoying listening to the redhead breathe.

“I’m hungry now,” Genesis said after a long silence. “Do you want me to cook, or do you want to order in?”

Angeal was stunned. “You? Offering to cook?”

Genesis moved out from under his arm and captured Angeal’s lips in his own, giving him a passionate kiss that made Angeal lightheaded. Genesis petted his cheek as he pulled away, kissing his nose. He gave him a sultry look and in a raspy whisper said, “Fuck me into the mattress like that and I will cook for you more often.”

Angeal raised an eyebrow as Genesis limped out of the bedroom.


End file.
